


Prince’s New Clothes

by Mandy5dawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Love, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Work In Progress, Zora's Domain, howtotagwtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy5dawn/pseuds/Mandy5dawn
Summary: (Y/N) has never been outside her village, until she turns 18 and decides to leave, once and for all. With the limited help of her brother, no word from her sister, she tries to survive, explore, and fill the empty void in her life.She meets a so called hero, someone who she doesn’t trust, but he proves to have a lot of adventurous experience. They travel together, (Y/N) trying to find somewhere she feels at home, happy and content, but instead she finds a little more...Istg the story is way better than the summary.ALSO UM SMUT A LOT OF SMUT DW THERE WILL BE SMUT. I WILL ALSO POST NO-SMUT CHAPTERS FOR THE INNOCENT PEANUTS OUT THERE.
Relationships: Paya/Link, Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 167





	1. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult decisions and new friends.

It’s been a month.

A long, tiring, cold, lonely month.

You wondered to yourself how you were still surviving, thinking back to some of the memories you’ve had along your journey.

Your mind turns to a particular memory, the time that you left the safety and the comfort of your home, to seek something more fulfilling.

_You were walking away from the stable, in which you stayed the night and cooked up a bunch of elixirs and meals to continue the journey._

_You really had no idea where you were going, but that was the point of a traveler, right? To travel around the world, facing anything that comes your way, until you find that one special place that doesn’t make you want to travel anymore. That place that feels like a home, a home where you feel safe, accepted, welcomed._

_That’s what made you start traveling in the first place. You felt the need to be accepted, comfortable and safe in a place where you could do anything you’d please, without someone scolding you or judging you for your actions._

_Kakariko Village, the place where you were born and where you spent the first 18 years of your life, wasn’t all that glam._

_It was rather small, in your opinion, and there was nothing much to do within the village, except do some farming work, clean, or work in the stores._

_You saw how your mother and father basically spent their life in that small little shop, making clothes, selling clothes, barely getting by, as the lack of customers has greatly dropped since the Calamity Ganon._

_Every now and then, you’d get the new traveler, people who resembled what you look like now. They usually looked quite tired, had little to no money, and mostly did business trading things they had found, and using their rupees that they had to buy arrows, elixirs, and other helpful items._

_Your mother and father made it a habit to remind you that you have it so good, sitting in the safety of the village, not out in the cold, dark world, with monsters, poverty, and Hylia knows what else out there._

_You did realize that it’s a good point, but not good enough to change your mindset about the world._

_You were curious, wanting to explore and examine every nook-and-cranny out there. Several times, you climbed on top of the tallest houses, trying to see what’s out in the world, places where your parents forbid you from going. Especially from the graveyard, where you could see the open sea and the world right at your fingertips, just urging you to leave, explore, travel, and overall be yourself._

_You hadn’t felt like running away, although there was a great urge inside of you to just get up, while everyone is sleeping and sneak out._

_But the guilt was too much. Your elder sister, Nicolette, who was 9 years older than you had left the village when she was 19, waiting until she was an adult. Your parents didn’t feel betrayed by her, as she had a boyfriend, a stable boy, who made quick travels to our village to see her. Your parents saw him, and knew he could take care of her, despite him being a tad bit too old for their liking, though they saw the strength he had in him, and knew she would be safe._

_Your elder brother, Darren, who was 7 years older than you, had an entirely different case. Your parents thought that he would be okay to be on his own. They actually urged him to leave, telling him that he could take care of himself, go out into the world, meet people, maybe find a wife and settle down. He didn’t seem too keen to leave at all, as he’d always deny their words, and saw that he feels comfortable in the village, helping out a lot with the farming. It wasn’t until he turned 22, that he decided to just leave, your parents’ words pissing him off._

_He does make sure to visit often, maybe a bit too often than your parents would like, but they were still too happy that he had actually left in the first place._

_Your sister, on the other hand, you haven’t seen her since she left. No word from her, and you heard nothing of her from your brother._

_Your parents make sure not to let you forget that she left, and now you don’t know if she is still living._

_There are days when you think about her, and you actually believe that she might be gone for good._

_But then you realize that you probably never heard anything about her because she was like you, a big traveler, someone who wouldn’t look back, and keep moving forward into the future. Also, your brother never got farther than the stable just outside the village, so of course he wouldn’t meet her up out there or anything._

_You debated the pros and cons of leaving when you had turned 17, only a year left until you actually could make a decision. You were using a stick, and make a t-chart in the ground, the left side being the pros and the right side being the cons. Mostly, you had pros, with the few cons having to do with making your parents upset._

_You were stating your reasons out loud, not really thinking that anyone was paying attention to you, but of course you stood corrected._

_“So, you’re really thinking about leaving, huh?” You heard a soft, feminine voice come from behind you, making you slightly jump, catching you by surprise._

_“Oh, Paya, heh, you startled me.” You said timidly, while trying to take the stick to erase some of what you had written down onto the chart._

_Paya was quick to grab your arm, stopping you from erasing it any further._

_“Stop, don’t!” she practically screamed at you. “I was just gonna tell you that I respect your decision, whatever it is.”_

_You looked at her, seeing remorse in her eyes._

_She sighed before saying, “(Y/N), basically everyone in the village knows you want to leave. Your parents shouldn’t be keeping you back from what you want to do. You need to stay true to yourself, and not be fearful of what others think about you and your actions._

_“I know, grandmother feels the same, she’d want you to go out and live your life.”_

_That last part made you widen your eyes._

_“Wait, Impa knows that I want to leave the village?” You asked her, scared that Impa might tell your parents._

_“Yea, but she’s the one who persuaded your sister to leave too, your sister had the same doubts you had.”_

_You knew Nicolette was facing the same doubts, but you never knew that Impa helped convince her._

_“I… I never knew that.” You told Paya, honestly._

_“Well, I just want to let you know that me and my grandmother are here for you, and if you ever want to talk about it, we’re here.”_

_She gave you a small, soft smile, before walking away to her house._

_You looked at her leave, grateful that you have someone on your side._

_It may have been the words of encouragement that pushed you further to leave, but it also gave you a loyal friend, Paya, and someone to trust in, Impa._

* * *

_The day came when you turned 18, your parents throwing you a small celebration._

_They had happy smiles on their faces, but you could see through it, the fear that you were going to leave, as if they’ve always known, but they didn’t want to come into terms with the information._

_It felt bittersweet._

_Late in the night, well, early in the morning considering that it was 4:00 A.M., after the celebration was over, you snuck out of your house, all your valuable items packed into a small bag. It made you kinda sad that you’re most important things were in such a small bag, but you realized that out in the world, you can find things that would find its way into your heart._

_You went to Impa and Paya’s house, where they were waiting for you to send you off. It hadn’t been their first time doing this, having done it with your sister as well._

_As you opened the door, you saw Paya’s eyes filled with sadness, yet a huge amount of pride._

_You knew she wanted you to be fearless and live your life._

_“Paya has packed a bag for you, Miss (Y/N). It should have everything you would need to survive for a week, although I'm sure it would only take you a couple of hours to walk to the nearby stable. When you get there, your brother should be able to help you plan your next steps.” Impa said to you, pointing to the bag, lying towards the right of the room, looking jam-packed with things._

_You nodded at Impa, and walked over to the bag and hung it across your shoulder._

_“By now, the monsters should have disappeared, making your travels a lot easier. I have your letter to your parents, so when they wake, I will have Paya send them the letter, and explain anything more if needed. There won’t be a lot of time until everyone wakes up, so I suggest you say your goodbyes to Paya and whomever you wish, and then be off on your way.”_

_You nodded at Impa, once again, then you turned to look at Paya, who looked close to tears. She was the only one you wanted to say goodbye to, as she was the only one you had gotten close to within the entire village._

_You held your arms open, indicating for Paya to come in for a hug, in which Paya wasting no time to run into your arms, as the two of you hugged each other._

_You squeezed her a little bit tighter, showing that you’ll miss her and you’ll always be thinking about her throughout your journeys._

_She pulled back a little bit to look at you through teary eyes, still holding onto your forearms._

_“Thank you, Paya,” you said to her. “You have to be my favorite friend in this entire village.”_

_It seemed like your words pushed her over the edge, as she grabbed onto you once more and let the waterworks go._

_You hugged her tightly, while rubbing her back to try to ease her distress, though the tears in your eyes were also threatening to fall. You tried to be strong, and held them back._

_“Paya, (Y/N) has to leave very soon. I suggest you wrap up.” Impa spoke from where she was sitting in the center of her house._

_Through Paya’s sniffles and tears, she nodded and let go of you._

_She looked at you, and before she could say anything, she ran upstairs to her room, crying on her way up there._

_Impa sighed heavily before speaking._

_“Paya is a very sensitive girl, as you know. But she is parting with her best friend, as you are too. I’m sure how you could see that it is very stressful.”_

_You nodded at Impa, letting her continue._

_“I suggest you leave now, if you want to leave discreetly and get a head start on your new life.”_

_You drew a shaky breath before saying, “Yes, I’ll go now.”_

_“(Y/N), as soon as you reach the Dueling Peaks Stable, find and register a horse, as it will make your travels very easy. I will not tell you where to go, as it’s completely your choice, but I will be here if you require any help.”_

_“Thank you, Impa. I won’t let you, Paya or anyone here down.” You said to her._

_You took one look around the place, a lasting memory to take with you before you turned around and headed out the door._

_You didn’t look back, not wanting to show weakness, and headed in the direction Impa told you to go. The direction of the Dueling Peaks Stable._

_You had traveled far enough out before to see the open world, yet the guilt never made you take the first step into freedom._

_Today, you had no guilt. You were ready to go, ready to see the world, ready to officially start your life._

_You jogged past the walls surrounding the passageway that leads you outside of the village. The open world intimidated you, just a tad bit, but not enough to make your turn back around. You squinted far off into the distance, trying to make out a blurry object. It seemed like a building, with a tall statue of a horse’s head, standing tall and proud. You remembered the description of the stable from Impa, and set that as your next destination in your head._

_You started walking towards the Dueling Peaks Stable, the building getting closer and closer by the minute. You soon abandoned walking and started off in a jog, seeing the stable come closer. The stable coming closer means you are coming closer to the first steps of your journey._

_As you were jogging, you made out a familiar figure waving his arms at you, on top of a familiar horse you recognized as Danny. You immediately found out it was Darren, your brother, and started to run toward him, a big smile gracing your face. Probably the most genuine smile you’ve had in a while._

_As you were running, you saw Darren get off his horse and open his arms, as you ran into him, knocking him back quite a bit, but not enough to make the two of you fall._

_You hugged him tightly, not caring if you were suffocating him or not, because all you knew, is that you were free, happy, safe, and with someone you trust._

  
  
  
  



	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finally gets out of that stable.
> 
> And tries not to die.
> 
> But not dying is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m sorry for the late post, but shit happens.
> 
> So I hope this makes up for the late posting.

It wasn’t no lie that you’ve spent a lot of time at the stable, or at least near the stable. Stories of travelers, the monsters coming out at night, and the looming thought that your sister had never returned from her travels rushed through your head, putting you deeper in your fear.

You did try to venture a little bit past the stable, just enough to head through the middle of the woods to forage for some goods and maybe try to fight some monsters. You know that you’d need the experience.

You did meet a strange looking Hylian, rugged looking clothes, golden hair somewhat in a mess, but also looking quite young, maybe the same age as you. You saw how he wasted no time in his travels, literally spending about a total of 5 hours here, most of his time being spent getting a horse. 

You envied his lack of procrastination.

You had also made sure to get a horse as well, though naming it was one of the most difficult decisions you’ve had to make. 

You remember standing there by the horse registration place, pondering and thinking of a name, the owner of the stable getting more and more upset as the time passes.

Finally, you made a decision, naming the horse ‘Sebastian’, a name you’ve heard of before and grew fond of it.

Your brother made no haste in making fun of the name you chose, saying that it was such a weird name for a horse. You quickly flipped him off, and walked away with Sebastian.

Now, having made a month at being at the stables, getting a horse, and getting enough experience in fighting monsters, you decided that when it turned 9:00 A.M, you’d leave, for good, having been told the directions to the Akkala Tech Research Center, a place you’ve been told a lot about by Impa. Apparently, Akkala had been too far for Paya to travel to, and hear word from the people there, and Impa had thought you were more than capable to take one of the main roads to go there. 

She did warn against avoiding Zora’s Domain, Vah Ruta’s rain had not let up one bit. She talked a lot about a Hylian, Link, who was in a deep sleep for about 100 years, and how when he woke up, he’d save the princess stuck in Hyrule castle, and he’d return the Divine Beasts back to normal. The Hylian, now that you think about it,reminded you a lot of the traveler that showed up at the stable about a couple weeks ago. 

You wondered if that was Link, but decided to not dwell on the thought.

Before setting off to Akkala, you checked your supplies to make sure you had everything you needed. You had a great supply of foraged goods, lumber and flint for a fire, and many meals you’ve quickly learned how to cook (minus the ten thousand dubious foods you’ve made).

You had your trusty traveler’s spear, sword, and bow. You did have to admit that the bow was your favorite, as you liked the advantage of shooting enemies as a safe distance, but close enough to cause lethal damage.

You walked outside of the stable, Sebastian already there waiting for you. You walked over to him, pet and combed his mane for a little bit, then hopped on.

Darren knew you were leaving, he just didn’t know how soon. You decided that it was better to not tell him. You know he’d understand.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, you gently kicked Sebastian’s side to get him to start moving in a slow trot in the direction of Akkala.

You glanced behind you several times, seeing the Dueling Peaks Stable get smaller and smaller, until you couldn’t even make it out. Now it was just you, Sebastian, and the harsh elements of the world.

You knew Akkala was in the direction of your hometown, but you made a promise to yourself to avoid it at all costs.

You didn’t want to go back yet.

You decided that you would get around it, and get through to Lanayru Wetlands, then get back on the main road to Akkala.

* * *

It didn’t take you long to get to the village again, but instead of going straight through, you decided to try to go around.

You know it would have taken longer, but you couldn’t risk going there and seeing your parents.

There were a lot of cliffs and high lands, that you decided to abandon Sebastian, only for a little bit, and then to call him back when you get to level ground again.

Surprisingly, climbing the mountains didn’t prove that much of a challenge. 

Until it started raining.

You started to lose your grip, as you desperately tried to grab for some piece of the ledge to keep yourself on the mountain, but all efforts failed and you slid back to the ground, Sebastian only a few feet away from you, watching you.

It had seemed like he was mocking you, the way he was moving his head at you, so you just stuck your tongue at him, and ran under a tree for some shelter.

You whistled for Sebastian to follow you, in which he did.

You leaned on the tree and decided that you had two options: Wait until the rain stops and start climbing again, or wait until it is the dead of night and run through the village.

The latter seemed quicker, but more dangerous, as you would have to wait in the night and fend for yourself. The former was safer, but it would take so long, as the rain just started, and it looks like it’s not going to let up until tomorrow morning.

“Seb, what do you think we should do?” You asked your horse, as if he could solve your problems.

Sebastian gave you an incredulous look. 

“Wow, thanks, you’re so much help, I’m glad I took you with me.” You told him, even though his lack of response wasn’t his fault.

With a sigh, you realized that it would be smarter if you just make a mad dash through the village, and get out of there as fast as you can.

Getting ready to defeat the monsters and hopefully not die, you took out your sword, and made sure you had your shield on you.

* * *

Nothing else in this world would make you happier if all the Chuchus in Hyrule would just jump off a cliff and die.

12:00 in the morning, and you had just killed the last of the Chuchus. You whistled Sebastian over from where he had run off to, and when you saw him galloping near you, you jumped on top of him, and guided him in the direction of the village.

You closed your eyes and held onto Sebastian’s neck, letting him guide you out of the village, and towards the exit.

You felt him start to slow down to a trot after a good minute and you slowly opened your eyes, your vision a little bit blurred, due to the pressure your eyelids exerted on your eyes.

You blinked away the blurriness and you were faced with the start of the open world. You could see in the very far distance, the wetlands that indicated that you were on the right path. 

That brought a small smile on your face. 

You did something right for once, having made it all the way from the stables, through all the foes, through the village and now so close to your next step.

“Look at that Sebby! All that land, all for you to run around on.” You told him, patting his neck a bit.

He gave a happy whinny, in which you chuckled at, and guided him down the start of the forest.


	3. So-Called Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finally meets Link and is incredibly skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, an entire chapter in a day, I’m on a fucking roll.

Smoke. 

A trail of smoke was seen in the near distance, not too much to indicate that there was a burning building, but just enough that it seemed there could be a campfire, perhaps made by another traveler.

“What do you say, Sebastian?” You asked your horse. “Do you think we should go over and say hi, or just continue on our path?”

To no surprise, you got no response from Sebastian, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to go over there to scope things out.

It seemed to come from the front of the forest, so you guided Sebastian to gallop in that direction, only taking a few seconds to realize who the person who created the fire.

It was that Hylian boy from the stable. The one who literally spent a few hours there, despite it looking like he had minimal weapons and not that much food or rupees on him. The one who seemed it might be that Link that Impa and Paya were telling you about.

Having realized this, you told Sebastian to slow down a little bit, a bit weary of this boy. You didn’t know if he was actually Link, as he could just be another traveler. He also could be a part of the Yiga Clan, a bunch of people from the Sheikah tribe that turned into murderers and thieves. You were lucky enough that you hadn’t encountered anyone from the Yiga Clan, but you knew that that could be easily changed.

The boy, probably seeing you from the distance, stood up from sitting against the tree.

It looked like he had all guards down, he wasn’t reaching for any of his weapons, that were hung carelessly from his back. 

Looking like it was safe enough, you decided that you would just go over there and talk for a bit, just enough to see if he is actually Link, then be off on your way. 

He saw you get closer, and he sat back down, making you furrow your brow just a little.

_ If you see someone coming closer to you, looking like their probably going to engage you in conversation, you don’t sit back down, you wait for them to talk to you. _

You dismissed the thought, not wanting to be mean to the boy before you even knew his name.

As soon as you were several feet away from him, you got off your horse and approached him on foot.

“Hey, you, I’ve seen you at the Dueling Peaks Stable before.” You called out to him.

He didn’t say anything, just glanced up at you, gave a slight nod, and looked back down at the grass, or whatever he was looking at.

“Could you at least tell me your name?” You asked him, feeling your patience slip away quicker than you could blink.

“Link.” He said.

His voice was soft, but confident, yet he still avoided your eyes. 

So you were right. He was Link, or well, he claimed to be. You were skeptical of him, of his authenticity, so you decided to question him.

“So, Link… Where are you headed to?” You asked him, keeping a straight face.

“Zora’s Domain.” He said, in the same tone, not saying much more.

He doesn’t really seem like one for conversation.

“What are you going to do there? You know, Vah Ruta is still acting up a lot.” You told him, matter-of-factly.

“I know.” He said.

“Do you know who Impa is?” You asked, wondering if Impa had met him and told him to go save the Divine Beasts from under Ganon’s rule.

At the name of Impa, he actually looked up at you, kind of with a surprised face.

“Yes. How do you know Impa?” He asked.

Now he was the one that looked skeptical.

Oh how the turns have tabled.

“I used to live in Kakariko Village. She helped me leave there and set me on my journey.” You told him.

“Is your name (Y/N)?” He asked you.

This question made you break your poker face, your eyes widening, and your mouth falling slightly agape.

“How did you find out my name?” You asked him, a bit of a sharpness in your voice.

“Paya asked me if I had found you or talked to you. I told her that I hadn’t, but I made a promise that I’d keep an eye out for you.” He told you.

His story made a lot of sense, Paya was the type of girl to ask every single traveler she saw if they found you or saw you or something. And of course, she would ask him to look out for you. Typical Paya.

You knew that you pretty much just told him a lot about you, but something told you that he was actually Link. Still, you scolded yourself, and made sure to keep more of your identity a secret.

“I was there about a month ago. Impa told me a lot about my lost memories and she also set me on my journey.” Link told you.

“Huh, it seems like Impa is just helping everyone.” You told him.

“Where did Impa tell you to go?” He asked you.

You didn’t want to tell him anymore than he already knew, so you gave him a vague answer.

“North.” You told him.

“If you’re going straight North, you’d be crossing into Zora’s Domain, and a lot of Vah Ruta’s wrath. Here, look.”

He pulled out this weird tablet thing, one side looking like it was made out of glass, and the other sides had a brown and yellow design of the Sheikah symbol.

He pressed a few parts of the glass side, and a futuristic map of Hyrule showed on the map.

Your eyes lighted up in amazement and wonder, completely enthralled by this new device in his hands.

“Here, see, we’re here now,” he pointed to a little blip on the map. “And up North is that way. Zora’s Domain is right in the path of where you want to go. If you were to go around, you’d be getting really near to Hyrule Castle, which isn’t safe for anyone, at least right now. You’d also be facing a lot of monsters.” 

You quickly realized that Link was totally correct. You had no idea why Impa had told you to go to the Akkala Tech Research Center, if it would be this dangerous. 

“What do you suppose I do then?” You asked him, seeing that he could map out an entire route for you to follow.

“Well, seeing as we’re both heading North, we could travel together, team up, and as soon as we get out of Zora’s Domain, you could go your way, if you’d like, and I’d go my way.”

That was asking a lot of you.

You didn’t exactly trust Link, but then again, you had no other choice, you couldn’t make it to Akkala without some sort of help. But you didn’t know what kind of help he could offer you.

“And how are you going to help us stay alive?” You asked him.

“The Sheikah Slate has a lot of special powers that could help us, and when I get more ancient materials, I could teleport down to the Hateno Tech Research Center and upgrade it.”

_ Sheikah Slate. So that’s what it’s called. _

_ Wait, what? ‘Teleport’? _

“What do you mean ‘teleport’?” You asked him.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve seen the shrines pop up around here recently,” You nodded at him, remembering the lecture you’d received from your parents after trying to get inside of one when they first appeared. “Whenever I discover a shrine, it acts like a teleportation center. So let’s say I’d want to go back to the Dueling Peaks Stable, I could always just teleport there.”

You were so amazed by the amount of actions this small, little rectangle could do. 

“Damn, so you just just teleport anytime you want?” You asked him.

“Yea, it’s really funny to teleport to a nearby shrine when I’m fighting monsters, they never see it coming.” Link chuckled at his own statement.

_ Damn, you could even teleport during a fight. _

“Okay, I’ll stick around, just until we’re out of Vah Ruta’s rain, and then I’m gone.” You told him, and intended to stick to your word.

“Great, seeing as we killed a lot of time here, we’ll sit here until morning and start on our journey.”

You nodded at him, and sat at a close distance from him, calling Sebastian to come closer to you, not wanting him to stray too far away.

You just hoped that Link would indeed keep you safe and not dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Link mute, but then that would be incredibly hard for me to portray his thoughts and shit, so um, I’m making him incredibly shy around strangers.
> 
> Which is fucking cute in my opinion don’t @ me.


	4. Monster Near The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Link face that hideous monster, and nearly make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro wtf, I’m just posting chapters like crazy today.

You almost forgot how quiet Link was before you and him had established an acquaintance. It seems like the little Hylian couldn’t shut up now.

“Have you ever heard of a Blupee? They’re kind of like these small little rabbit looking creatures that are in the woods and forests, and they’re a bright, glowing blue color. They’re incredibly rare to find, I’ve only seen one once, but I hadn’t known what it was back then. Supposedly, if you shoot it with an arrow, you’ll be given a reward, and apparently it’s really rewarding.” 

Although it was a bit mean, you really weren’t listening to every word that Link was saying to you. You were more preoccupied with taking in the scenery of Lanayru Wetlands, riding on Sebastian, while Link was riding on his horse, Epona. 

Oh, and Link wasted no time in making fun of your name for your horse when he found out.

“Woah, woah,” Link had called to Epona, causing her to slow down to a complete stop. 

“Wait, why are we stopping, what’s wrong?” You asked him. 

You got no response, just Link holding up his hand in front of you, to indicate you to be quiet.

You followed his gaze to where he was looking at, and saw a Hinox, asleep, snoring quite loudly. The sight of the monster made you gasp, a little too loudly, Link’s head snapping behind him to glare at you.

The Hinox gave a light snort, making you and Link jump a little bit, looking back at the Hinox that was still asleep.

You and Link have battled quite a lot of monsters, but you’ve never encountered a Hinox. It was asking a little bit too much of you and Link to go battle it.

Link made Epona slowly walk backwards, silently to be right next to you.

He looked at you and said in a whisper, “We’re going to go on foot, slowly and quietly, until we pass it. As soon as we’re at a safe distance, we’ll call Epona and Sebastian to us, and then we’ll be on our way. Is that okay?”

You were going to say that it was, but your eyes were still on the Hinox, throwing more fear into your mind.

“Link, I’m scared.” You told him, honestly.

“(Y/N), if I’m being honest, I’m scared too.” 

At his words, you looked at him, surprised that he was scared, based on the stories you’ve heard that the famous hero, Link, had done, and seeing how he’d throw himself towards enemies, without any fear that he might die.

“(Y/N), we have to do this, we can’t turn back.” He told you.

“Okay, just… I don’t know, let’s just get this over with.” You told him, as you slowly got off Sebastian, and Link stealthily hopped off Epona. 

You quickly remembered that you’ve made a couple of stealth elixir that would definitely come in handy right about now. 

You quickly fished two of them outside of your bag, and handed it to Link, who downed it in one gulp.

You followed suit and nodded at him, indicating him to start walking.

He stooped down and started to creep over to the piece of the land that the Hinox was on.

It was times like this that you envied how brave he could be, even in the scariest situations.

You followed his lead, and creeped after him, careful to look where you were stepping, making sure you don’t do a dumbass move and step on a branch, having it snap, waking up the Hinox that would bring you and Link to your deaths.

Positive thoughts, (Y/N). Think positive thoughts.

The fear in your mind grew greater and greater, the closer you and Link got to the Hinox. 

It made no indication that it would wake up anytime soon, and you hoped that it stayed that way.

But you knew that you didn’t have the best luck in the world. 

And something would happen to fuck it all up. 

And something did happen.

Everything was going according to plan, you and Link had gotten to where the Hinox laid down, and you guys moved more slowly, making sure to make minimum noise.

Nothing could have been heard, except for the great beating in your chest, the loud thoughts in your brain, and something in the water.

_ Wait, something in the water? _

You glanced over to the water to the left of you and saw about three weirdly placed, tall leaves shooting out of the water.

And then you realized it was an octorock and it had definitely spotted both you and Link.

Link looked to the side as well, saw it, and you swear, that was the widest you’ve seen his eyes open.

The octorock jumped out of the water and shot it’s rock at you and Link, which you and him narrowly avoided.

You wished the same could have been said for the Hinox.

The rock had hit the Hinox directly on it’s stomach, waking it up from its slumber, and immediately spotting you and Link. 

Everything was a blur, you and Link trying to run from this giant, fat monster chasing you two and swinging it’s club at you. 

Link tried looking back for a split second, just enough to jump and shoot and arrow at it, but it seemed like the arrow barely made any damage to the Hinox.

That definitely didn’t make you feel any better.

You knew that you and Link were too slow to outrun the giant creature, and the only way to get rid of it was to fight it. 

You took out your shield and your traveler’s sword and started to run behind it, as it was chasing Link.

When you were at a safe spot, not in the range of his swinging club, you started to hit the Hinox with the sword, until it turned around and started chasing you. You put away your weapons and started to run in the opposite direction. 

Link started to catch on to your strategy, and he took out his weapons to start attacking the Hinox until it would turn around and chase him. 

This went on for a while, you knew your health was getting incredibly low, and you wouldn’t really last that much longer, but you had to hold on. You had to keep trying.

You were running, with all your might, stamina running out, when Link had jumped and striked the Hinox at the same second that the Hinox had swung its club at you, grazing your back just enough to make you fall to the ground, as the Hinox fell as well, disappearing into a light purple smoke, dropping some items.

“(Y/N)!” Link screamed and ran over to you.

He turned you over to your back, and kneeled down next to you, and you slowly opened your eyes, just enough to see the worry and fear on his face.

Keeping your eyes open took too much energy and hurt way too much, so you opted for keeping your eyes closed and trying not to focus on the excruciating pain as the adrenaline was wearing off.

“(Y/N), no, don’t close your eyes, stay with me, don’t go.” Link said, you could barely make out his words, a strong ringing in your ears making it hard to hear almost anything.

“Oh dear, is she okay?” You heard a soft female voice say. You didn’t know who it was, but at the moment, you really couldn’t really care anymore.

“Please, I need help, I don’t know what to do, help-” Link had said, until the other person cut him off.

“Give her to me, I’ll make sure she gets to Zora Domain safely.” The lady had said.

There seemed to be some hesitation from Link, as the lady had spoke again.

“I promise, she’ll be safe with me, I could get her to the healers in Zora’s Domain in about 20 minutes, and you could meet us there. Prince Sidon has been awaiting your return, Master Link.” 

_ Huh, Master Link. Was I being rude by just calling him Link, before? _

“Okay. Um, (Y/N), you have to go with this Zora, I promise, you’ll be safe, and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Please, just stay awake, stay alive, stay… ” Link said, his voice fading into that sharp ringing noise, until you couldn’t hear anything more.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if there was actually an octorock there to fuck everything up, but I made the mistake of waking the Hinox when I was playing, and let me tell you, I narrowly avoided it, running the fastest I’ve ever seen Link run.


	5. Zora’s Domain

You slowly opened your eyes, only to close them immediately afterward, the right light boring into your pupils and into your brain.

You tried to lift your arm up, in attempts to block the light with your hands, but your biceps and shoulders didn’t allow you to do so.

_ God, why is everything so painful today? _

You tried to rack your brain, thinking about what happened. You remember running from the Hinox with Link, falling into a strategic game plan to kill it. The Hinox has striked you with its club, making you fall. You remember Link begging you to stay with him.

_ “I promise, you’ll be safe, and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Please, just stay awake, stay alive, stay…” _

He had handed you over to the lady, a Zora apparently.

That’s probably where you were: Zora’s Domain.

You could hear the pitter-patter of the heavy rain, most likely caused by Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Link. You hoped and prayed that Link would be safe, and could safety make his way here to you.

Trying again, you opened your eyes to a slight squint, and tried to adjust yourself to the light.

You could make out the metallic walls, a strong scent of elixirs, potions, medicines hitting you.

You were probably in Zora’s Domain’s hospital or something along those lines.

Slowly, through the agonizing pain, you opened your eyes all the way, and forced yourself to push yourself up into a sitting position, the action taking way too much energy out of them than it was supposed to.

At that moment, you heard the door of the hospital room open, a tall, blue, male Zora walking in.

“Ah, Miss (Y/N), you're finally awake! Here, drink this first.” The Zora rushed over to your side, holding what seemed to be a small glass of water.

He handed it up to you, to which you, painfully, took it and downed it.

It wasn’t water.

“Hylia, what the fuck was that?” You asked, wincing at the burning feeling in your throat.

“I apologize for not informing you about it, it’s an old remedy for pain and bruising. In a little bit, the pain in your muscles should wear down by a lot.” He said, before continuing. “I also would like to welcome you to Zora’s Domain, I am Baan, your doctor here. I’ve been looking after you ever since Tona brought you here.”

“Link, where is he?” You asked him, curious to know if your trusty partner had arrived as yet.

“Sadly, Link hasn’t arrived yet, but we are sure that Prince Sidon is on his way with him. It shouldn’t be that long before he returns.” He said.

“And how long exactly have I been here?” 

“Only for about a day.”

Upon hearing his response, you frowned and turned your head. You knew Link was strong, brave, and he wouldn’t waste a day to get over here. Maybe the track to the Domain was too much for him. That’s impossible, he’s the strongest person you know, and if he could defeat all those monsters like how the legends spoke about, then he could kill a couple octorocks and be here, safe and in one piece. Maybe he got lost. No, he never gets lost, he always knows his way. 

Baan, seeing your reaction, tried to reassure you.

“Miss (Y/N), I don’t believe that anything could have happened to Link. Prince Sidon wouldn’t allow it. We don’t speak highly of our beloved Prince for nothing. Considering that your friend cannot swim as fast as the Zora, he would have to travel around the water, which proves a long journey. That is probably what is keeping him. Do not fret, he will be here.” 

Baan’s words did seem to help you, feeling hopeful for Link’s return.

You also realized that the Zora love their Prince, whoever he is.

“Thank you, Baan, for everything you’ve done.”

You made a mental note to find some way to repay him, having been so kind and respectful and being a nice welcome to the Domain. Well, despite being in pain and almost dying.

“Of course, now, I recommend that you return to sleep, as that will be the best way for the remedy to work into your body. If you need anything, I will be right outside of the door, just call for me, and I will be here.”

You nodded to him, and he left the room.

With pleasure, you returned back to lie down on the comfortable bed, unlike the hard, lumpy stable beds.

Though your mind was racing, the calming sound of the rain and the softness of the bed lulled you back to sleep, ceasing your worrying.

* * *

You awoke to a knocking sound, your mind coming back to consciousness.

“Come in.” You called out, while pushing your body up into a sitting position. The remedy Baan gave you seemed to work wonders, as you could only feel a slight tinge of pain in your upper shoulders.

The door opened and as you turned your head, expecting to see Baan with maybe another medicine, you were met with your golden-haired friend, Link.

“Link! Are you okay?” You called out to him, trying to lift yourself out of bed, to go inspect him.

“Woah, hold up, (Y/N), stay in bed!” He scolded you, and rushed over to you, pushing your legs back on the bed.

“Are you okay? Did you make it here safe?” You started to interrogate him, but he just looked you over, making sure you were still in one piece.

“I’m fine, (Y/N), I made it here just fine.” You sensed the shortness in his voice, something quite unusual for Link, as he usually is chipper and joyful around you.

“Did Tona bring you here safely?” He asked, taking a seat on the bed, next to where your legs lay.

“Yeah, and one of the Zora, Baan has been taking care of me since I came here. He made this awful tasting remedy, but it works wonders, and I could barely feel the pain. We have to find out what the recipe for it is.” You said.

Link didn’t say anything, just sighed and looked down at his lap.

It was excruciatingly odd, for you to be talking and rambling, while Link stays silent. You reckoned something was up.

“Hey, Link, what’s wrong?” You said, in a soft tone, your hand reaching out to rest on top of his.

He didn’t say anything, just looked down at your touching hands.

“Link, you know you could tell me whatever’s on your mind. I’m here for you.” You said, softly squeezing his hand.

You thought he would enjoy the comforting words and action, but instead he pulled his hand out from under yours and stood up, making you lightly scoff in disbelief.

“Yes, I know that you are here for me, but the real question is: Am I really here for you?” He said, looking angry, venom laced in his voice.

You felt your heart twinge a little bit, hearing the anger in his voice.

“Link, if this is about the Hinox thing, then-” You started to speak, but Link cut you off.

“It's not  _ just  _ the Hinox thing, it's everything! I told you that we’d be safe, that I’d keep you safe, that we’d travel together watching out for each other, but all it’s turned into was me carrying you around wherever I want to go, not caring that you might want to go somewhere different. Then, when we were battling that Hinox, I let it hit you, I wasn’t fast enough to kill it. I should’ve just let you stay with the horses, but no, I keep putting you in danger. Then, when you're looking for me, I’m not there.” He finished his rant, running his hands through his hair, stressfully.

“What do you mean, ‘you’re not there,’ you’ve always been there for me.” You tried to get out of bed to walk towards him, but despite him being angry, he rushed back to your side and pushed you back into the bed.

“Baan told me you’d asked where I was. He said that you were worried about me and I wasn’t here for you. You were here, all alone, without me here to be with you.” He said, while pulling the soft, blue, hospital blanket over your legs.

The way Link was talking had made it seem like you can’t survive without him. That you’d be lost without him. That without him, you’d be as good as dead. You felt as if he wasn’t giving you enough credit for all the help you’ve given him, you all working as a team, putting in an equal amount of effort.

“You’re acting like I can’t live without you, Link.” You told him, slightly annoyed by his words.

“No, I didn’t mean to,” he started to say, but then he stopped to take a deep breath of air. “(Y/N), what I’m meaning to say is that I wasn’t looking out for you, like how you look out for me. I’m too selfish, too… I don’t even know how to describe it. I just… I don’t know if I could keep you safe.”

With his sentence, he gave you a defeated look, worry set into his face. It seemed like he was trying to get some sort of cryptic message across to you, but you weren’t understanding what he was trying to say.

“Link? What are you trying to say?” You asked him, your eyebrows furrowing.

“(Y/N), I don’t think it’s best if we travel together anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao sorry not sorry


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Prince Sidon!

“I’m sorry, but what did you just say?” You asked Link, fully annoyed and disgusted by his suggestion to you.

“Look, I’m already at my destination, and you’re not too far from yours. This is what we agreed, after all. Plus, this way, you could do whatever you like, go wherever, and you don’t have to constantly be worrying or looking for me.” He said to you.

“Yeah, that was the plan, but that was before we had gotten close to one another. And what if I like worrying for you and looking after you? Do you really want to throw everything away, just because of a stupid, little mistake with that Hinox?” You asked him, trying to make him see your point.

“(Y/N), just consider it, okay? You know we both have different things to do, and we can’t be together all the time. Maybe a short break to let us do our own things could be good for us.”

The more he spoke, the more pissed off you were getting. You scoffed, crossed your arms, and turned your head away from him to glare at the wall.

“I’m not trying to throw everything away. Obviously, after I’m done with what I have to do, and when you're done with your things, we could start traveling together again, you know?” He said.

“If I’m being honest, I just feel really tired and I think I would like to go back to sleep.” 

You knew Link didn’t buy a single word you said, but you really wanted to be alone.

“Okay,” he sighed out. “I’ll leave, and I guess if you want to talk or if you want anything, just call Baan or someone to get me.”

“Mhmm,” you said, not wanting to speak to him.

He walked over to the door, opened it, very slightly, then he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. It looked like he decided against it, shaking his head and he left the room.

Now, you were left alone, in the shiny room, feeling abandoned and regretting your decision to tell Link to leave. But you were extremely pissed off and you know you needed some time to think. 

_ Does Link not want to travel with me anymore? Did he get tired of me? Maybe I’m too much of a burden for him, that would make sense. Of course Impa would give him the most difficult and outlandish quests, but I mean, he does have to save Hyrule and all. Maybe I’m holding him back. In that case, it would be best for us to go our separate ways. But do I have it in me to just leave him like that? _

At that last thought, you heard someone lightly knocking on the door. You hoped that it would be Link, coming back to apologize or just talk.

“Come in!” You called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened, a blue, tall Zora, dressed in shiny, silver armor walked inside.

“Miss (Y/N), I am Bazz, Zora captain of the Zora’s Domain guard. I apologize that your arrival here wasn’t the most ideal arrival, but the Prince would like to have a word with you, if you would accept.” He said, his voice confident and business-like.

_ Damn, is everyone so formal here? _

“Oh, um, sure, I’ll talk to him. Thank you, Sir Bazz.” You really didn’t know how to address Bazz’s authority, so you felt like the ‘Sir’ captured your respect.

“No need for that,” Bazz chuckled out. “You could call me Bazz, or as the younger Zora like to say, ‘the leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade!’”

You started to giggle, the nickname being probably the funniest thing you’ve heard in a while.

“Well, in that case, O’ mighty leader of the ‘Big Bad Bazz Brigade,’ no need to call me ‘Miss (Y/N)’. (Y/N) is totally fine by me.” You told him with a friendly smile.

So far, the Zora seemed like really nice, friendly people. You’ve heard stories of several travelers that the Zora aren’t so kind towards Hylians, especially after the death of Lady Mipha… But so far, those stories have been proven false.

“Okay then, (Y/N), I’ll send Sidon in, and who knows, maybe you might stick around long enough to have a friendly duel with me.”

“I’d enjoy that, but don’t blame me if I don’t seem as good as everyone else, I’m more of an archer.” You said. Link was definitely the better fighter between the two of you.

“No need to worry, I could easily fix that!” Bazz said with a wink. You noticed how his formality quickly faded away, something of which you were glad about. He left the room, most likely to get the Prince. 

You saw an even taller Zora, he was red, his headtail longer than the other Zora you have seen. He would have been intimidating, if not for the great grin plastered on his face and the bright shine in his golden eye.

So this was Prince Sidon. 

The female Hylians had spoken greatly about him, about his great looks and his famous smile. You used to roll your eyes at their comments and their obsession, but now having seen him in person, you quickly understood where they were coming from.

“Hello, (Y/N)! I am Prince Sidon, but seeing how you are a good friend to Link, you have full permission to call me Sidon!” He said, his voice loud and booming, though it wasn’t threatening.

“Oh, uh, hello Sidon. It’s nice to meet you.” You said, trying not to show your nervousness around the Prince. Though his looks didn’t intimidate you, his status as Prince did.

_ Can’t Princes, like, order someone to be killed with a snap of their fingers? _

“I hope that you are enjoying Zora’s Domain.” He said to you, making you laugh.

“I mean, I haven’t seen much, except for this hospital room.” You told him.

“Wait, have you not been allowed out as yet? You should be fine by now, fine enough to explore the Domain.” 

“Um, no, but I am feeling much better now, do you think it would be okay if I could leave the room and explore?” You asked him. The small room kinda got old, and you yearned to see the beautiful Domain, spoken greatly by a lot of people.

“Yes, I am sure it will be fine, just let me confirm with the doctor, and I will be back to give you a tour myself.” He gave you another sparkly smile and left the room.

_ So this is the famous Prince Sidon. _

You remembered Paya telling you that he was the younger brother to the Lady Mipha, and a good friend of Link. Of course, Link probably couldn’t remember that time, having lost all his memories. You remembered Paya telling you that even though everyone thought Prince Sidon was extremely good looking and charismatic, she preferred Link, as you knew she had one of the biggest crushes on him. You silently wondered what Link thought of Paya, never thinking about asking him. They would be a good pair together.

“(Y/N)! Amazing news!” Sidon had entered the room again, his smile once again making an appearance. “Baan has informed me that you are allowed to leave the hospital, only if you are feeling up to it.”

“Really? I mean like, I’m totally up for it. I can’t wait to see the Domain!” You told Sidon, pushing the blanket Link had tucked you into, and getting out of the bed. 

“I’m sure you will enjoy it, there are many places to see and visit.” Sidon walked over to the door and held it open for you to exit.

“Thank you, Sidon.” You said giving him your own toothy grin as you walked out the door. He just responded by smiling back, enough to make his eyes squint.

“You know, I’m kinda glad that the formalities could be dropped because I- Woahhh!” 

Your sentence was cut short, the first view of the Domain had taken all your words away from you.

Despite the torrent downfall of rain, you could still see the beauty that this location held. The entire place was made out of luminous stone, and even with the dark clouds overhead, the structure was still shining and gleaming, making the area look magical.

In the middle of the Domain, you saw a statue of a female Zora, standing tall and proud. Subconsciously, you walked over to the base of the statue, as you wonder:  _ She’s so pretty _ .

Apparently you had voiced your thoughts out loud, because Sidon had chosen to respond to you.

“I know, she was my big sister.” He said, in a soft voice.

You looked over at him as realization hit you, the statue was Lady Mipha. She was another really good friend of Link’s, a Champion of Hyrule, and the older sister of Prince Sidon. Apparently, Mipha was in love with Link, but before anything could happen, she fell due to one of Ganon’s horrid creatures.

Thinking about how the Calamity Ganon had caused so much terror, pain, and destruction to Hyrule, it filled you with hatred.

You wished there was something you could do to help take him down with Link, but if you couldn’t fight a simple, low level Hinox, how were you supposed to take down the Ganon that took down the four Champions and he almost took Link too.

Before you could speak again, Sidon interrupting you.

“Don’t worry, her death was not in vain. She has protected Zora’s Domain and Hyrule for such a long time. And soon, I will help take down Ganon with Link and you!” He said, giving a signature Sidon pose with his gleaming smile and his pumped up energy.

“Oh, no, I was just traveling with Link, I’m not made for fighting Ganon and things.” You said, a little sheepishly, looking down at your shoes.

“But, you have made it all this way with Link, I’m sure with a little training, you could be as great as the Champions!” 

“Ha, that sounds like a bit much. I don’t think I’m worthy enough of being as great as one of the Champions, but I guess, maybe, with a lot of hard work and a lot of vigorous training, I could possibly become better.” You said, looking up at him. If he wasn’t so nice to you, you’d definitely be scared of his towering height.

“(Y/N), have confidence! I wasn’t such a great fighter, nor a leader, but I was determined to make something of myself, and so I practiced and trained, and now, it seems like I am a great leader of the Zora’s Domain.” He told you, pride glistening in his golden eyes.

You hoped that you could have that type of success in your travels, but you knew you were just a Hylian, a traveler at that, too weak, too delicate.

You quickly shook those looming thoughts from your head, trying not to let anything put you in a worse mood than you were.

“So, how do you suppose I train and practice?” You asked Sidon.

If you wanted to continue your travels and make it to Akkala, with Link or without him, you knew that you’d definitely need to get stronger.

“Oh, I was thinking that maybe before you and Link head off to wherever you’re off to next, perhaps Bazz and I could train with you a bit.” He said.

You thought about his proposition for a little. It could help you and Link, quite a lot, but it would also be wasting some time, in which Link could be using to go to the other Divine Beasts to save the princess. 

“I’ll think about it a little more, but so far, it sounds really good so far.” You said, plastering a smile on your face.

You just wished that you wouldn’t be wasting anyone’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate school and physics and everything. The two things I ask for is for Loki and Sidon to be real.


	7. Bazz’s Hylian Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) decides to have a nice little chat with Bazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I actually updated this book what a surprise

Sidon had finished giving you a tour of the place, as well as introducing you to King Dorephan, whose big figure and intimidating gaze made you feel smaller than you actually were.

It had seemed like King Dorephan was alright with you staying here for a while, telling you to take as much time to recover as you needed. He did warn you, though, that some other Zora weren’t as kind to Hylians as he was.

After he gave you a grand tour of the place, he walked over to where the spare guest rooms were.

“Before the Calamity, these rooms were used for travelers, tourists, and visitors, but I’m sure you know that since Vah Ruta has been raining violently here, there haven't been many people here.” Sidon said, gesturing to the structure, with multiple rooms.

You nodded at him, still taking in the beauty of the Domain.

He opened up a door and held it open for you to walk inside.

“I hope this room will be good enough for you.” Sidon said, walking in after you.

You looked around the room, the soft bed in a corner, with a shiny metal desk with a small lamp in the shape of a fish. The ceiling was a chandelier, beautiful luminous stone jewels surrounding it, giving the room a nice blue, calm lighting.

“Yea, this is… this is more than good enough for me.” You told Sidon, turning around to face him.

He gave you his signature smile (making your knees turn to jelly for a second) and said, “Well, I’ll let you get settled in, and remember, I’m always free if you’d want to train, or talk, or anything!” 

With that note he left the room, closely the door softly behind him.

You immediately jogged over to the bed, and jumped into it, the softness surrounding your body, making you feel much more relaxed. It was way better than those hard, lumpy stable beds that you and Link were used to.

_ Link. _

You wondered where he was, if he was okay, if he was hurt, these thoughts making a slight pout to grace your face. 

You knew that you and him had a lot of things to settle between you guys, but he was preoccupied with Vah Ruta, and saving the entire world. 

You started to think about what Sidon told you, how he could help train you, and you might become as good as Link. You highly doubted that, since Link was the Princess’s appointed knight, the hero of Hyrule, the one who was going to slay Ganon. There’s no way you could have matched that.

_ But I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try. _

All these thoughts, and stress, and fear running through your head made you run a hand violently through your hair, it getting stuck halfway through, the knots in your hair trapping your fingers.

Quickly, you went through your satchel you kept around your shoulder and took out your comb, and tried to make your hair be somewhat tamed.

It took a while, but at the end, your hair was almost rid of all knots, the rest of them being small little tangles, things you were too lazy to comb out.

You decided to look around your room, walking over to the metal desk. You saw that there was a small little drawer. You grabbed the silver, cold handle and pulled out the drawer, the only thing inside was a small little notebook.

You took it out the drawer, the cover of the book wrapped in leather. It didn’t look like it belonged to anyone, but you still looked inside of it, just in the area where there was some writing in there.

_ Maybe it’s someone’s diary. _

You opened the cover, only to see a blank page. You frowned slightly, as you were kind of excited to look through someone’s diary.

You flipped through the rest of the pages and saw that they were blank as well, so it was just a clean book.

You decided to keep the book on top of the desk, to use for little notes about monsters you’ve encountered, places you’ve encountered, recipes, and basically anything else.

You walked over to the other side of the room, seeing a metal door, smaller than the one to enter the room. You pushed the door open, and saw a beautiful bathroom, knowing that you were probably taking a relaxing, hot bath later today.

After that, you walked around the room, seeing nothing else to your interest.

You decided to leave the room, maybe go to the shop and see what might pique your interest there. Or maybe you might just sit down on a high ledge and look at the beauty, though, you’d have to find a place where the rain wouldn’t hit you too much.

You walked out the room and saw Bazz standing up, overlooking the Domain.

“Hey, Bazz!” You called out to him, while jogging to go stand up by him.

He heard you call his name, turning around to you you jog over to him through the pouring rain, waving his hand and giving you a happy smile.

“(Y/N), it’s nice to see you out of the hospital room.” He told you.

“Yeah, Sidon gave me a room over here,” You pointed to where the guest rooms were. “The Domain really is much better than the hospital room.” 

“Ah, I wish the rain would let up a bit, then you could see the true beauty of the Domain.” Bazz told you.

“Everyone keeps telling me that. I’m sure that when Link takes back control over Vah Ruta, and knowing him, he wouldn’t waste a moment to deal with that.”

To your words, Bazz let out a chuckle.

“It seems like you know him pretty well, he’s out gathering shock arrows right now so he could weaken Vah Ruta a little bit.” 

_ Shock arrows?  _

“Where is he getting them from? I mean, me and Link have barely been able to encounter them during our travels.” You asked Bazz.

“Well, not that far from here, up some waterfalls, there is a low-level Lynel, and tons of shock arrows on the trees.”

You raised your eyebrows and your eyes widened, worry etched into your face.

“A Lynel? That’s really dangerous, did anyone go with him to help him out?” 

“Ah, see, while Zora are amazing at swimming and anything water related, we are extremely weak to electricity, so a mere touch of a chock arrow will definitely do some damage to us. We thought that it would be better for Link to go and get them, since he won’t be so fatal to it, but we’re not asking him to slay the Lynel, no. Just sneak around the trees and rocks and collect the arrows.” Bazz explained the plan to you.

“Oh, but I mean, it would have been better if someone were to go with him, y’know, just in case things were to go South.” You said, a small frown still evident on your face.

“I’m sorry if I am crossing any boundaries or anything, but I would like to ask someone, if that’s fine with you.” 

“Yeah, totally, go ahead.” You told Bazz, curious about what he would ask.

“Are you and Link… together?” He asked, very hesitantly.

His question did catch you very off guard. 

“Oh, um, no, we’re not together like that. We’re just really good friends that travel together.” You told him, your face feeling a little warm, a contrast to the rain pouring down on you.

“Ah, I’m sorry for that. It’s just that you seem to care a lot about him, and he does for you too, so I had only assumed that you two were together.” Bazz said, his face getting slightly pink at his own misunderstanding.

“It’s totally fine, though that’s the first time I’ve been asked that.” You told him, giggling at the end of your sentence.

“Ah, do you mind me asking you one more question? That’s the last, I swear.” He told you.

“Sure, go ahead.” You laughed out.

“Do you have feelings for Link? It’s fine if you don’t want to answer, it’s a big question.” 

You took a minute to think about your response. Link was very good looking, brave, and funny, but you never really thought about him more than a friend. Maybe the thought crossed your mind once, but you never really felt like thinking about him more than a friend. Plus, you knew how much Paya used to talk about him, and you secretly really shipped them together, thinking that they would be really good for each other.

“Um, to be honest, Bazz, I don’t really see Link in that way. I see him more as a friend, but trust me, I really do care about him, and worry about him a lot.” You told him.

“Ah, thank you for telling me, (Y/N). I was merely curious. And I stay true to my word, that’s my last question!” He said, making you laugh.

“Well, Bazz, can I ask you a question?” You asked him.

“Of course. It is only right for me to answer your question.” He told you.

“Anyone around here catch your eye?” You asked him, a teasing smile on your face.

“Um, hah, no sadly, there has been no one for a while now.” He said, his face going slightly pink again, as he looked down to his feet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked him, while putting a hand on his arm, trying to be comforting.

“Well, she was a Hylian, like you.” To that your eyes went wide. “She and her husband were traveling together.” Your eyes opened wider, which you thought was impossible. “They battled together and came here to hang out, I guess, I’m not really sure. I could tell that he wasn’t treating her right, and when I started to talk to her, and get to know her better, I found out that I was right. I had to promise not to say anything, but every time that her husband wasn’t around, she’d come to me. When she had to leave, she promised me that one day, she’ll come back here, but… that day is yet to come.” He said to you, a small, sad smile on his face.

“I’m sure she’s doing all she can to get back here to you. What was her name?” You asked him, happy that he trusts you enough to tell you all of this.

“Nicolette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh shittt, Bazz’s secret Hylian lover is your sister, damnnnn how you feel bout that???
> 
> Also everyone stay safe and healthy I love you erffwjkehfbwjwgbwgb


	8. Indulge (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Bazz talk a little bit about Nicolette, and confirms that she’ll prolong her stay in Zora’s Domain to train with the Prince Sidon himself and his best friend, Bazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aii, so like, um, there is some, nsfw scene in here, cuz like isolation is really taking a toll on me and y’know... do I really have to explain myself?
> 
> If you don’t like smut, skip this chapter, and very shortly I’ll post a sfw chapter that has the same plot line and everything, just no smutty scenes :))

“Nicolette?” You questioned him, a look of pure shock on your face.

This was so much information for you, your long-lost sister, might just have captured the heart of this Zora, but he was also in an abusive marriage, based on what Bazz had told you. She was still out there though. Then again, there could be another person named Nicolette, but, Bazz’s words still filled you with hope that your sister is still out there.

“Yes, I know that you may have seen and met many people throughout your travels, but do you think you could recall meeting her or anything?” Bazz said, the look on your face giving him hope that his Hylian lover is still out there.

“Um, Bazz, do you mind describing to me how she looks?” You asked Bazz, to make sure you two were talking about the same person. “Y’know, just to see if I recall meeting her, or anything.” 

“Oh, sure, (Y/N). Well, she was just a tad bit taller than you, not much, though, and she had short hair, just reaching up to her shoulders, though it is the same color as yours. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and she had sort of a soft face. Now that I think about it, she looks a little bit like you. Does that description help any?” He inquired.

You thought over his words, everything he said fit the description of your sister, though there was one part that you don’t recall fitting Nicolette. He said that she had short hair, up to her shoulders, but you knew that all her life, she had hair up to her waist. But then again, she’d always go on about how she wanted to cut her hair, though mother and father never let her. 

You came to the conclusion that you guys were talking about the same Nicolette, the pure thought of it put a big smile on your face.

“Oh, Bazz, you would never believe this!” You told him, your energy quickly transferring over to him, as you saw a similar grin growing on his face.

“Do you know her? Have you seen her? Is she doing alright? Is she-” Bazz was saying, but you quickly cut him off.

“Come on, Bazz, let’s get out of the rain first, and then I’ll tell you all about it.” 

Bazz was clearly excited and impatient, as he took your hand and dragged you away from the downfall of the rain and brought you to a small clearing, where the ledge overhead locked the rain from hitting the two of you any further.

“So, tell me, how is she?” He asked.

You wondered how to tell him, that she is your sister, that you haven’t seen her since she left the village. You decided to tell him everything from the beginning.

“Well, I was born and raised in Kakariko Village, with my brother, Darren, and my older sister, Nicolette.” You told him, scanning his face for any reaction.

You saw his features change from confusion to realization, to excitement.

“By Hylia, (Y/N), you’re her sister!” His grin appeared on his face.

“Heh, yeah, I sure am, but the thing is, I haven’t seen or heard from her since she left the village, well, until now at least.” You told him, a sad smile on your face.

You saw his grin shrink into a small frown.

“Well, I’m glad that I could tell you about her, and she’s a very strong woman, I’m sure that she is still out there, trying to find a way she could come back here. Or to your village, at least.” Bazz said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure she’d be happy to come back here, to see her Zora man after so long,” You joked with him, eliciting a little chuckle from him.

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” You asked.

“You just did, though.”

You just rolled your eyes at him.

“Did it seem like she was in any pain, y’know, from her husband?” You asked him.

“Ah, see, she didn’t specify anything, but, from what I’ve seen there was a littering of scars on her body, mostly around her torso, and you could tell that he was constantly yelling at her and making her feel self-conscious.” 

You both looked at the ground, sadness and depression overwhelming the both of you. 

_ How did Bazz even come across those scars on her? How did Bazz get to see what her torso looked like?  _

Then, it donned on you.

You looked at Bazz with a cheesy grin on your face.

“Oh, Bazz, you sly fish, you!” You said.

“What? I don’t understand.” His face was full in confusion.

“Does this mean that you aren’t a virgin?” You asked him, and as soon as you said the word ‘virgin’, he got what you were trying to say.

His eyes widened, and his face turned the darkest shade of red, and you started laughing.

“(Y/N)! She started it, I mean, I just went along, I didn’t-” Bazz continued to ramble a bunch of excuses, making you laugh harder.

“Ah, Bazz, don’t worry about it, I’m sure you kept her safe during the time she was here.” You told him, brushing away the tears welling up in your eyes, due to the laughter.

“Yes, I tried to keep her well.” His face turned even redder, something you thought would have been impossible.

“I didn’t know that inter-breeding was still a thing, though. I mean, like, I’ve never seen a Hylian with a Zora, and the last time I heard something of that matter was when I heard those stories that Link and Lady Mipha had a thing.” You told him.

“It is true that our bodies weren’t made for each other, and there is no way for us to have a family or anything,” he said, his face still red, his eyes avoiding your while talking. “But there were and are still many cases, in which people of different breeds were with each other in romantic relationships.”

You had come up with a question, it would be quite inappropriate to ask, but your curiosity really got the better of you.

“Wouldn’t that make sex, y’know, painful?” you started, the word making you blush a bit. “I mean, if you haven’t realized, Zora are a bit larger than Hylians.”

“Yes, the first time with a Zora would be very painful. I kept warning Nicolette, but she, uh…” For some reason, it was so amusing to see Bazz trip over his words and blush so much.

“Ha ha, that’s my sister for you, once she has her mind set on something, nothing is going to change her thinking.” You told him, the mention of Nicolette making him smile a bit, though his blush didn’t let up at all.

“Bazz! (Y/N)! I see that you two are well acquainted!” You heard a familiar voice call out to you, Bazz looking over your shoulder. 

You turned around and saw Sidon walking towards the two of you.

“Ah, Sidon! Did you know that (Y/N) is the sister of Nicolette?” Bazz said, his face returning to a somewhat normal color, and a full grin reappearing on his face.

To Bazz’s words, there was a gleam in Sidon’s golden eyes.

“(Y/N), why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Sidon asked you.

“Well, if Bazz told me sooner, then I would have told him sooner.” You giggled out.

Bazz proceeded to tell Sidon the whole story, how you hadn’t seen your sister in years, but there is still hope that she’s out there.

“Well, (Y/N), I’m sure that once you get some free time, you’ll find her, and maybe one of us would even accompany you. It would be a pleasure to see Bazz’s love return to him.” Sidon told you after hearing the story.

His words put a big smile on your face. Even though she might be in a horrible marriage right now, she has a good Zora, waiting for her, here at Zora’s Domain.

“So, have you thought much about training with Bazz and I? We will help you through the basics and soon you’ll advance into the more complicated attacks and defenses.” Sidon asked you.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go easy on you.” Bazz winked at you, making you playfully roll your eyes at him.

“Um, actually, I have thought about it, and I think that I accept the offer. Zora’s Domain is a really nice place, and why not spend my time here training up with you guys?” You told them and when you saw the proud smiles on their faces, you knew you made the right choice.

“What ever made you change your mind?” Sidon asked.

You thought it over in your head. It might just have been the enthralling good-looks of Sidon, the beauty of the Domain, or the desire to be stronger, be better than yourself. Whatever it was, you were glad that you chose to train.

“I don’t know, if I’m being totally honest.”

“Well, that’s a good enough reason for me, the Domain is happy to have you here!” Sidon told you.

“Well, Bazz, it is getting quite late, and I think that you could relieve yourself for the night, yeah?” Sidon told Bazz.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Well, (Y/N) if you need me, I’ll be in the sleeping chambers over there,” Bazz pointed to a small opening, where there were several pools, in which the Zora slept in. “And Si, you obviously know where to find me if you need me.”

You nodded your head to Bazz, and you and Sidon said your goodbyes and good nights to him.

As soon as Bazz left, you turned to face Sidon.

“Well, ‘Si,’ when does training start?” You said, making use of the nickname you heard Bazz call him.

Sidon groaned, a pink color gracing his cheeks. “Bazz has been calling me that once we were children. It has been rather embarrassing, he’s the only one that calls me that. And to answer your question, training would start anytime you’d like. Whenever you see me, you could come tell me.”

“And what if you’re not here?” 

“I’d most likely always be here, well, until I have to settle things with Vah Ruta, but until then, I’ll be here. And if I’m not, well, Bazz is always here.”

“Okay, and don't worry, Bazz won’t be the only one calling you ‘Si’, now.” You told him, giggling at his confused expression turning into a grimace.

“Did Bazz put you up to this? Or is it all you?” He asked you.

“Nope, it’s all me,” You said proudly, cheesing up at him.

Sidon just smiled at you, a glimmer in his sharp, white teeth, and a shine in his golden eyes. “Good night, (Y/N). I hope you enjoy the Domain and the people here.”

“Good night, Si.” You said to him, smiling right back up at him.

This time, he didn’t grimace or groan at the nickname, though there was still a slight blush to his cheeks.

You turned around and started to walk back to your room, ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

You were back in the bed, at your room in the Zora’s Domain.

You couldn’t fall asleep, the softness of the bed trying to pull you into dreamland, but your overactive mind pulling you another way.

You tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, until you just gave up, and laid down on your back, arms and legs all spread out.

There was just so much on your mind, preventing you from sleeping.

Your sister, Nicolette, was alive after all, and in love with a Zora, but also in an abusive marriage with her husband.

And then, there was Link, probably still trying to fight the Lynel or trying to find materials for a sneaky elixir. That sounds a lot more like him. He’d take the logical path, trying to find another way, other than just slaying the Lynel.

And then there was Sidon. You couldn’t help to giggle, smile, or just be in a happy mood whenever you were around him. His energy was truly contagious. 

You thought back to when you and him were looking at the Lady Mipha statue, and you saw how he truly cared for and missed her. You also thought about how he was the Prince of the Domain. With Calamity Ganon on it’s rampage, the blood moon making its appearance very often, the threat of nearby monsters, and the overall fear of the ending of the world, he must have a lot of time on his hands. How could he possibly have time, or the energy to be so optimistic or happy?

Many Hylians have become so smitten with him, and to be honest, you don’t blame them anymore. He was tall, strong, you could see the muscles throughout his chest and his shoulders. You wondered how much he had to train to get so buff, or maybe Hylia just blessed him with crazy good looks.

Then, there was what Bazz told you, that Zora could have sex with Hylians.

You couldn’t help but to have your mind wander to how good Sidon would be with you.

_ He’d probably be really big, considering his height and proportions and all of that. _

You bit your lip, thinking about it. 

_ There’s no one around, so what if you indulge in a small, quick fantasy? You deserve it, after all you’ve been through. _

  
  


You pushed the blankets from around your waist to the foot of the bed. You quickly reached down to where your shirt hung around your waist, and lifted it over your head and off your body, throwing it somewhere in the abyss. You dug your thumbs in the waistband of your trousers and panties, and shimmied them down your legs, throwing them wherever your shirt had landed. With no hesitation, you reached behind your back to unclog your bra, throwing them off the bed as well.

You closed your eyes, and softly grabbed your breasts, imagining that it was Sidon touching you.

You bit your lip, as you imagined Sidon taking one of your hardened nippled and lightly tuggin on it, your fingers following your imaginations.

As your left hand kept up the attack on your nipples and your breast, your right hand trailed down your stomach, your mind imagining that it was Sidon red finger, making it’s path down your stomach and brushing against your folds.

You whimpered slightly, trying not to make too much noise, but it was too difficult for you to keep everything bottled up.

In your mind, you imagined Sidon leaning over you on the bed, a playful grin on his face, seeing you underneath him, so needy and wanton for him. You imagined him brushing his finger over your clit, a needy moan leaving your lips. You thought about him leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“Look at what a beauty this is. A pretty, little Hylian, all spread out and ready for me on her Prince’s bed.” He would whisper in your ear, taking your earlobe and slightly biting down on it, making you arch your back slightly, trying to get closer to him, though he wasn’t even there in the first place.

You imagined his finger finally circling your clit, making contact with it, then dipping down to run his finger through your folds, feeling how wet you were for his, then taking the acquired slick and rubbing your clit with it, making you moan, slightly louder than you preferred, but right now, you could have cared less.

“Tell me, how bad do you want me? How bad do you want me to ruin your pussy for any other man with my cock” You imagined that he whispered that in your ear, then leaning down to softly bite your neck, sucking on the spot, making all the blood rush to that area of your exposed skin.

“So bad,” You moaned out loud, much to your dismay, but you could care less.

You imagined his finger rubbing your clit relentlessly, bringing you a bunch of sensations that you were depriving your body for a long, long time. Then, you imagined his finger dipping down into your entrance of your soaked cunt, pushing it in until the knuckle, making you moan louder than before.

You imagined him giving you a dirty smirk, then roughly fingerfucking you, making you arch your back and push your hips into your fingers, trying to reach your high that was so close, but so far.

You continued to moan into your room, imagining him whispering dirty word in your ear.

“So tight around my fingers. No other man could have you like this, no one else. No one else could see you like this, all wet and soaked, all for me.”

You continued to imagine him whisper these dirty words in your ear, as you started to finger yourself faster, reaching the edge of your orgasm, only a little bit more to push into the brink of ecstasy.

You moans got louder, your fingering got faster, and with the slightly painful pinch of your nipple, you came around your fingers, bliss filling your mind, bringing you to an entire different dimension. 

You slowed down the pace of your fingers, just enough to ride out your orgasm, wanting to keep feeling this pleasure for as long as possible. 

After a minute of you trying to catch your breath, and the feeling of bliss leaving your brain, the oxytocin in your blood system slowly running down, you came back down to Hyrule.

Then, the realization hit you.

“Oh my Hylia, I just rubbed one out thinking about the Prince of Zora’s Domain.” You whispered to yourself.

You cursed under your breath, pulled the blanket up and over you, squeezed your eyes tight, and tried to fall asleep, which it didn’t take long for you to do so.

Turns out that little ‘exercise’ made you more exhausted than you thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I’m going to hell, but idc! ;)))


	9. Indulge (sfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Bazz talk a little bit more about Nicolette, and agrees to spend some more time in Zora’s Domain to train with the Prince Sidon himself, and his best friend, Bazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, this is the sfw chapter, for all my good little innocent peanuts out there, I love you all, and I will cater to you!

“Nicolette?” You questioned him, a look of pure shock on your face.

This was so much information for you, your long-lost sister, might just have captured the heart of this Zora, but he was also in an abusive marriage, based on what Bazz had told you. She was still out there though. Then again, there could be another person named Nicolette, but, Bazz’s words still filled you with hope that your sister is still out there.

“Yes, I know that you may have seen and met many people throughout your travels, but do you think you could recall meeting her or anything?” Bazz said, the look on your face giving him hope that his Hylian lover is still out there.

“Um, Bazz, do you mind describing to me how she looks?” You asked Bazz, to make sure you two were talking about the same person. “Y’know, just to see if I recall meeting her, or anything.”

“Oh, sure, (Y/N). Well, she was just a tad bit taller than you, not much, though, and she had short hair, just reaching up to her shoulders, though it is the same color as yours. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and she had sort of a soft face. Now that I think about it, she looks a little bit like you. Does that description help any?” He inquired.

You thought over his words, everything he said fit the description of your sister, though there was one part that you don’t recall fitting Nicolette. He said that she had short hair, up to her shoulders, but you knew that all her life, she had hair up to her waist. But then again, she’d always go on about how she wanted to cut her hair, though mother and father never let her. 

You came to the conclusion that you guys were talking about the same Nicolette, the pure thought of it put a big smile on your face.

“Oh, Bazz, you would never believe this!” You told him, your energy quickly transferring over to him, as you saw a similar grin growing on his face.

“Do you know her? Have you seen her? Is she doing alright? Is she-” Bazz was saying, but you quickly cut him off.

“Come on, Bazz, let’s get out of the rain first, and then I’ll tell you all about it.” 

Bazz was clearly excited and impatient, as he took your hand and dragged you away from the downfall of the rain and brought you to a small clearing, where the ledge overhead locked the rain from hitting the two of you any further.

“So, tell me, how is she?” He asked.

You wondered how to tell him, that she is your sister, that you haven’t seen her since she left the village. You decided to tell him everything from the beginning.

“Well, I was born and raised in Kakariko Village, with my brother, Darren, and my older sister, Nicolette.” You told him, scanning his face for any reaction.

You saw his features change from confusion to realization, to excitement.

“By Hylia, (Y/N), you’re her sister!” His grin appeared on his face.

“Heh, yeah, I sure am, but the thing is, I haven’t seen or heard from her since she left the village, well, until now at least.” You told him, a sad smile on your face.

You saw his grin shrink into a small frown.

“Well, I’m glad that I could tell you about her, and she’s a very strong woman, I’m sure that she is still out there, trying to find a way she could come back here. Or to your village, at least.” Bazz said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure she’d be happy to come back here, to see her Zora man after so long,” You joked with him, eliciting a little chuckle from him.

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” You asked.

“You just did, though.”

You just rolled your eyes at him.

“Did it seem like she was in any pain, y’know, from her husband?” You asked him.

“Ah, see, she didn’t specify anything, but, from what I’ve seen there was a littering of scars on her body, mostly around her torso, and you could tell that he was constantly yelling at her and making her feel self-conscious.” 

You both looked at the ground, sadness and depression overwhelming the both of you. 

_ How did Bazz even come across those scars on her? How did Bazz get to see what her torso looked like?  _

Then, it donned on you.

You looked at Bazz with a cheesy grin on your face.

“Oh, Bazz, you sly fish, you!” You said.

“What? I don’t understand.” His face was full in confusion.

“Does this mean that you aren’t a virgin?” You asked him, and as soon as you said the word ‘virgin’, he got what you were trying to say.

His eyes widened, and his face turned the darkest shade of red, and you started laughing.

“(Y/N)! She started it, I mean, I just went along, I didn’t-” Bazz continued to ramble a bunch of excuses, making you laugh harder.

“Ah, Bazz, don’t worry about it, I’m sure you kept her safe during the time she was here.” You told him, brushing away the tears welling up in your eyes, due to the laughter.

“Yes, I tried to keep her well.” His face turned even redder, something you thought would have been impossible.

“I didn’t know that inter-breeding was still a thing, though. I mean, like, I’ve never seen a Hylian with a Zora, and the last time I heard something of that matter was when I heard those stories that Link and Lady Mipha had a thing.” You told him.

“It is true that our bodies weren’t made for each other, and there is no way for us to have a family or anything,” he said, his face still red, his eyes avoiding your while talking. “But there were and are still many cases, in which people of different breeds were with each other in romantic relationships.”

You had come up with a question, it would be quite inappropriate to ask, but your curiosity really got the better of you.

“Wouldn’t that make sex, y’know, painful?” you started, the word making you blush a bit. “I mean, if you haven’t realized, Zora are a bit larger than Hylians.”

“Yes, the first time with a Zora would be very painful. I kept warning Nicolette, but she, uh…” For some reason, it was so amusing to see Bazz trip over his words and blush so much.

“Ha ha, that’s my sister for you, once she has her mind set on something, nothing is going to change her thinking.” You told him, the mention of Nicolette making him smile a bit, though his blush didn’t let up at all.

“Bazz! (Y/N)! I see that you two are well acquainted!” You heard a familiar voice call out to you, Bazz looking over your shoulder. 

You turned around and saw Sidon walking towards the two of you.

“Ah, Sidon! Did you know that (Y/N) is the sister of Nicolette?” Bazz said, his face returning to a somewhat normal color, and a full grin reappearing on his face.

To Bazz’s words, there was a gleam in Sidon’s golden eyes.

“(Y/N), why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Sidon asked you.

“Well, if Bazz told me sooner, then I would have told him sooner.” You giggled out.

Bazz proceeded to tell Sidon the whole story, how you hadn’t seen your sister in years, but there is still hope that she’s out there.

“Well, (Y/N), I’m sure that once you get some free time, you’ll find her, and maybe one of us would even accompany you. It would be a pleasure to see Bazz’s love return to him.” Sidon told you after hearing the story.

His words put a big smile on your face. Even though she might be in a horrible marriage right now, she has a good Zora, waiting for her, here at Zora’s Domain.

“So, have you thought much about training with Bazz and I? We will help you through the basics and soon you’ll advance into the more complicated attacks and defenses.” Sidon asked you.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go easy on you.” Bazz winked at you, making you playfully roll your eyes at him.

“Um, actually, I have thought about it, and I think that I accept the offer. Zora’s Domain is a really nice place, and why not spend my time here training up with you guys?” You told them and when you saw the proud smiles on their faces, you knew you made the right choice.

“What ever made you change your mind?” Sidon asked.

You thought it over in your head. It might just have been the enthralling good-looks of Sidon, the beauty of the Domain, or the desire to be stronger, be better than yourself. Whatever it was, you were glad that you chose to train.

“I don’t know, if I’m being totally honest.”

“Well, that’s a good enough reason for me, the Domain is happy to have you here!” Sidon told you.

“Well, Bazz, it is getting quite late, and I think that you could relieve yourself for the night, yeah?” Sidon told Bazz.

“Oh, yeah, of course. Well, (Y/N) if you need me, I’ll be in the sleeping chambers over there,” Bazz pointed to a small opening, where there were several pools, in which the Zora slept in. “And Si, you obviously know where to find me if you need me.”

You nodded your head to Bazz, and you and Sidon said your goodbyes and good nights to him.

As soon as Bazz left, you turned to face Sidon.

“Well, ‘Si,’ when does training start?” You said, making use of the nickname you heard Bazz call him.

Sidon groaned, a pink color gracing his cheeks. “Bazz has been calling me that once we were children. It has been rather embarrassing, he’s the only one that calls me that. And to answer your question, training would start anytime you’d like. Whenever you see me, you could come tell me.”

“And what if you’re not here?” 

“I’d most likely always be here, well, until I have to settle things with Vah Ruta, but until then, I’ll be here. And if I’m not, well, Bazz is always here.”

“Okay, and don't worry, Bazz won’t be the only one calling you ‘Si’, now.” You told him, giggling at his confused expression turning into a grimace.

“Did Bazz put you up to this? Or is it all you?” He asked you.

“Nope, it’s all me,” You said proudly, cheesing up at him.

Sidon just smiled at you, a glimmer in his sharp, white teeth, and a shine in his golden eyes. “Good night, (Y/N). I hope you enjoy the Domain and the people here.”

“Good night, Si.” You said to him, smiling right back up at him.

This time, he didn’t grimace or groan at the nickname, though there was still a slight blush to his cheeks.

You turned around and started to walk back to your room, ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

You were back in the bed, at your room in the Zora’s Domain.

You couldn’t fall asleep, the softness of the bed trying to pull you into dreamland, but your overactive mind pulling you another way.

You tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, until you just gave up, and laid down on your back, arms and legs all spread out.

There was just so much on your mind, preventing you from sleeping.

Your sister, Nicolette, was alive after all, and in love with a Zora, but also in an abusive marriage with her husband.

And then, there was Link, probably still trying to fight the Lynel or trying to find materials for a sneaky elixir. That sounds a lot more like him. He’d take the logical path, trying to find another way, other than just slaying the Lynel.

And then there was Sidon. You couldn’t help to giggle, smile, or just be in a happy mood whenever you were around him. His energy was truly contagious. 

You thought back to when you and him were looking at the Lady Mipha statue, and you saw how he truly cared for and missed her. You also thought about how he was the Prince of the Domain. With Calamity Ganon on it’s rampage, the blood moon making its appearance very often, the threat of nearby monsters, and the overall fear of the ending of the world, he must have a lot of time on his hands. How could he possibly have time, or the energy to be so optimistic or happy?

Many Hylians have become so smitten with him, and to be honest, you don’t blame them anymore. He was tall, strong, you could see the muscles throughout his chest and his shoulders. You wondered how much he had to train to get so buff, or maybe Hylia just blessed him with crazy good looks.

Then, there was what Bazz told you, that Zora could have sex with Hylians.

You couldn’t help but to have your mind wander to how good Sidon would be with you.

You let yourself indulge in fantasizing about Sidon, until you fell asleep, content with the thought of the red Prince on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, now you get to train with Sidon, that means spending more time with him, which mean... POSSIBLE FLUFF IN THE FUTURE!!
> 
> possible because lord oh lord do I love me some angst.


	10. Training Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lemme get started on this apology note, real quick. I’m so sorry it took so long to post, especially in quarantine when we all are bored out of our fucking minds. It’s just that I’ve been dealing with a lot of shit, and my rabbit recently passed away after so many years of having him. So I decided to do what makes me happy, and that is write. This chapter isn’t the best but hopefully it’s something for y’all.

Light shone through the windows of your guest room in Zora’s Domain, alerting your sleeping form that it was indeed time to start the day.

Drifting into consciousness from the heavenly sleep you were in, you silently cursed the bed for being so damn comfortable, because at this rate, you don’t even want to imagine leaving your room.

The one thought that made you finally pull the covers off your own body was the sole fact that today was the day that you’d train with Bazz and Sidon.

As you pulled the covers off of you, you looked down and saw that you had no clothes on, the memories of your fantasies flooding back through your brain, making your face and the tips of your Hylian ears heat up.

You quickly pushed the thought out of your mind, and walked around the room, picking up the clothes you’d haphazardly thrown around the room last night, and putting it in a bag that you kept with you for your laundry.

Quickly, you rummaged through your bag for some appropriate training clothes, as well as a new set of undergarments to wear, and slipped them on. You walked over to the corner of the room, where you decided to keep all your weapons, and slung them over your back, in a familiar fashion you’ve seen Link doing.

_ Hylia, I hope Link is alright. _

Once again, you found your thought drifting off to your friend, hoping that he had gotten all the shock arrows that he required and he’s getting himself out of the dangerous situation with the Lynel. 

Maybe he might even think about joining you, Bazz, and Sidon for some training, though, it seemed pretty unbelievable, knowing that he’d want to deal with Vah Ruta as fast as possible.

Once again, you really envied his lack of procrastination.

With that lasting thought, you left your room, and set out to look for Bazz or Sidon.

To your surprise, Bazz was just in your line of sight, talking to a familiar-looking female Zora.

Not wanting to interrupt his conversation, you walked over to them, slowly, giving them enough time to talk without you being there.

Though, your plans failed, yet again.

“Ah, (Y/N)! There you are! Tona and I were just talking about you.” Bazz called out to you, making you look up at him.

Tona, she was the Zora that had saved you when the whole Hinox thing had happened.

Quickly, you jogged up to them, wanting to voice your appreciation to the Zora for keeping you safe and getting you here.

“Well, it's great to see you in such well condition, Miss (Y/N).” Tona had spoken out to you in the voice you recalled hearing before you passed out.

“Hah, yeah, I’m just so grateful that you kept me safe and brought me here. I hope I wasn’t too much trouble for you, was I?” 

“Not at all! If I hadn't brought you here, I’m sure I’d never hear the end of it from both Link and Prince Sidon.”

“Well, still, you helped me out a whole lot, more than I could ever repay, so if there is anything you’d like me to do to help you our, or anything at all, just tell me, and consider it done!” You told her with a friendly smile on your face.

“I can’t think of anything at the moment, but if anything does come up, you’ll be the first to know!”

“I hope you don’t mind, Tona, but I’m supposed to be training with (Y/N) today, and it would be best for us not to waste any time.” Bazz spoke up from the side of the other Zora.

“Of course, I won’t keep you up any longer. I just wanted to make sure that (Y/N) was in good shape.” Tona said. 

She was so kind, for some reason, she just reminded you of how Paya would fuss over making sure you were okay whenever you came down with a common cold or something along those lines.

With her parting note, she waved Bazz and you goodbye and left.

“Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, (Y/N), but someone has to do it.” Bazz looked down at you with a small smile, though his features were downcast.

Obviously, you assumed the actual worst that could happen.

“Is it Link? Is he okay? Is he still out there, what happened-“ You started rambling on with concerned questions, but Bazz’s light chuckling made you stop laughing.

“No, nothing happened with Link, he actually got all the shock arrows he needed, and then some.” He told you, still chuckling at your worrying over your friend.

“Thank Hylia,” you sighed out. “But then, what’s the bad news?”

“Well, now that we have everything ready to put Vah Ruta to rest, Link and Sidon are out on their way to go do that. So, sadly, Sidon can’t join us for our first training session, but I’m sure after the Divine Beast is settled down, we could all get together and train.” 

Sure, it wasn’t the bad news you were expecting, but it made you worry a whole lot more. 

Of course, you were upset by Sidon not being here to train with you (even after you had fixed your hair all nice and pretty, just for him), but it was the part about Link fighting the Divine Beast. 

Although you don’t know the full power of Vah Ruta, for her to be so far away from the Domain, but still causing a torrent downfall here, her powers must be ever more out of control at the source, which is exactly where Link is headed.

“(Y/N), please don’t worry. Sidon would not have chosen Link if he didn’t think it was possible for it to be done. Sidon and I have full faith in both him and Link to deal with Vah Ruta. Link is a fearsome fighter, and the Prince has fought and dealt with many monsters. Yes, this will be no easy feat, but remember to have faith and be hopeful for them.” Bazz spoke to you.

You listened to his words, and though it did make you feel a little bit better, it didn’t help all that much.

Bazz sighed before saying, “How about we get on with this training, and wait for them to come back? It shouldn’t take them that long to come back safely.” 

“Oh yeah, training. Okay, let’s do that.” You told him with a hopeful smile on your face.

“Alright, well come on, let’s go to a piece of clearing that we could work better.” 

He started walking towards one of the paths on the Domain that leads to the grassy terrain that surrounds the Domain. You quickly followed him.

“You know, the more I look at you, the more I see the likeness between you and Nicolette. It’s a little uncanny, if I do say so.” Bazz laughed out.

“Hey, it might be funny to you, but it was such a pain in the ass for me when I was growing up.” You told him, with a playful glint in your eyes.

“How so, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bazz asked you.

“Well, when I was growing up, I looked like how she looked when she was my age, and I don’t know if you know this but we are nine years apart. So, I guess when my parents looked at me, they just saw a younger version of my sister, and then kind of started to treat me like her. The same things my sister used to like when she was younger, my parents assumed that I would like them to, so I never really got around to doing anything that I wanted to do. And then, it started to turn into my parents calling me by my sister’s name. I know it doesn’t even sound that bad, but I don’t know why, it just pissed me off so much.” You ranted and raved on to Bazz.

“Wow, I never knew about that. That must have been very tough to deal with, wasn’t it?” He asked with care and concern.

“Yeah, it was tough, but honestly I just learned to adopt a lot of my sister’s hobbies, and I’ve learned to reply to her name.” You told him. “Also, I don’t know if you can remember, but did Nicolette ever talk about me, or about a younger sister or anything?” 

“I don’t recall her saying anything about you, or even her family, if I’m being totally honest.” 

“Damn, well it was worth a shot, I guess.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“Don’t fret, Nicolette and I didn’t really get much time to talk to each other, after all. It was only short moments that we could be with each other before she had to go.”

Hearing how Nicolette and Bazz had to sneak around, just to talk to each other filled you with such sadness.

“Bazz, I’m gonna find her one day, and I don’t care how long it takes, or how difficult it would be, but I’m going to drag her ass over here, and make sure that her husband knows nothing of where she is, just so you two can be happy together.” You told him, fiercely, so that he knows that you really mean it.

Bazz smiled down fondly at you.

“I appreciate that, but what if her husband does find out where she is/? What would we do?” Bazz asked.

“Well, I’m sure the Domain has some sort of court system, right?” You asked, in which Bazz answered with a nod. “Then, we’d just make a case out of it, and try to get him arrested for domestic abuse, and whatever shit we could get on him. I mean, the court would be on Nicolette’s side if they knew that you two are together, right?” 

“I wish it could be like that, but the court system is made up of the elders, and they don’t really take too kindly to Hylians.” Bazz reminded you.

“That sucks. Maybe we could convince them otherwise?” You asked, hopeful for anything to get Bazz and Nicolette happily together.

“Maybe we could. Especially if, no, when Link puts Vah Ruta to rest, they’d be more accepting of Hylians. It just might work.” He finished with a smile.

Finally, the two of you reached to an open clearing of grass, where the two of you could spar and train together.

“So, is there anything that you’d want to work on?” Bazz asked you.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I’m good on my swordsmanship, I am more acquainted with a bow and arrow, so I guess working with swords would be a good start.” You said.

Listening to your words, Bazz pulled out a shiny, silver Zora sword from where it was perched on his back.

“Well, let’s get started!”

* * *

Regret. 

That’s the word you’d used to describe what you were feeling right now.

You had started practicing a bunch of different techniques that Bazz had taught you with him, and you could clearly tell that Bazz was holding back a great bunch.

So you did what any other dumb person in the world would do. You told him to stop holding back.

And now you’re fully laying on the grassy ground, the sun in the process of setting, every muscle in your body internally screeching at you, while Bazz sits on the other side of you, sort of out-of-breath, but nowhere in the state that you're in.

“Why have you forsaken me, Bazz?” You whined at him.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Bazz laughed.

“You told me, no, you promised me that you’d go easy on me!” 

“I was, until you told me to stop!”

“Why would you ever listen to me?”

“You would’ve gotten mad at me if I didn’t listen to you!”

“You could’ve just, I don’t even know, just use some of your power, not all of it!”

Bazz broke out in a fit of laughter, breaking you out your pathetic, whiny state, and laughing along with him.

“For the first day of training, you made a lot of progress.” Bazz told you, earnestly.

“It doesn’t feel that way.” You told him, still exhausted from training.

“It might not feel like it, but I saw it. You did really good.” Bazz’s words brought a smile to your face.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling insanely hungry.” Bazz said, looking over at you.

At the idea of food, you mustered up the little amount of strength you had felt and got up, and started walking towards the Domain, Bazz laughing loudly, but following behind you nonetheless.

Though the training did an amazing job on taking your mind off Link and the battles he is facing, you still thought about him in the back of your head, and feared that he wouldn’t make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and FUCKING LOVE YOURSELF OR ELSE ILL COME THERE AND ILL FUCKING SHOOT LOVE AT YOU DONT TEST ME.


End file.
